The Choosing
by Ezria.Is.Perfection
Summary: Aria entered herself in the choosing to provide for her family. She doesn't need to be the princess, she doesn't need to marry Prince Ezra. But when she gets chosen, she realises just how much she wants the life that she is so close to having. While her love story with the Prince seems to be written in the stars, it appears nobody else can see it that way.
1. Chosen

Alison's POV

Every morning I wake up and call for Danielle. She will force me to leave the warm embrace of my bed, and we will chose my outfit for the day. I love wearing dresses, however, some days it is more appropriate to wear tops. As a fashion icon for the whole of America, I take this in my stride- only complaining about the atrociousness of it all once I am behind closed doors. That way, nobody can hear me and report back to the media, without being whipped. They say that I must stay in perfect shape for the choosing ceremony, so I make good use of the gym before brunch. Apparently Prince Ezra likes that kind of thing. Ooh well, he's rich. What do I care? The choosing ceremony is in two days, but it is the penultimate one. They always do the rich girls last- better entertainment. Today, the province hosting the ceremony is Rosewood. I used to live there, but moved when Daddy got a promotion. It's better to live in Washington than anywhere else, but New York is still very high up. It is a privilege to live here.

"Alison?" Daddy calls to me.

"Yes Daddy?" I question.

"We need to leave now my love. The ceremony starts in five hours, the party in eight, and we need to be heading to California at one in the morning." Daddy is the head of the choosing committee so I get to travel all over the country in the space of three weeks. Almost all of the girls have been chosen. There are three more spots left. One of them will be mine. In our country, we have a tradition. Every time a prince, no matter how far down the line to the throne, turns seventeen- every single girl aged 13 to 18 is entered into a choosing ceremony, where the winners will go to Washington and compete for the Prince's heart. After four months of luxury and challenges, the Prince will choose a bride. This year is particularly exciting- as for some strange reason, the Prince that the girls will be competing for is next in line to the throne. This is a rare event indeed.

They all know that Prince Ezra will pick me. He too, must travel from venue to venue to meet his possible brides, so we have already held lengthy conversations at the endless parties. However, we would always be interrupted by his first dance with whatever stupid girl had been chosen. There was one stupid slip a few days ago, in Alabama, where the blonde haired beauty that is Hanna Marin almost completely swept him off his feet. She was throwing herself at him. I was disgusted.

We arrived in Rosewood three hours later, just before Ezra. His carriage pulls up not long after mine. "Ezra!" I squeal excitedly, running up to him and hugging him tightly. To my surprise, he does not return my affection. Instead he brushes me aside. "Miss Smith, I would appreciate it if you didn't address me in such an informal manner, or display so much affection for me, as your name has not even been named as one of the young ladies who I will be dating." He reprimands me coldly. Maybe he is having a bad day. That must be it. There is no other reason why he would have brushed me off so callously. Ezra is a gentleman. He will apologise at some point. Maybe even with flowers. Or when I get chosen to be his possible bride. After two days of silence and cold looks, he will realise how desperately he needs me and how much he loves me. After our fairytale wedding we will move into the palace and live happily.

Aria's POV

The room is very crowded. I feel so claustrophobic right now I might die. Despite the cramped conditions this is one of the nicest rooms I have ever been in. At least twenty chandeliers hang from the ceiling, and everything in the room is blue and gold, including this one girl. In all of my thirteen tears of life, I have never seen someone look so beautiful. Her long blonde hair is twisted into loose ringlets, and her light blue ballgown stood perfectly and shimmered as she moved. I look down at my dark blue dress sadly. It was momma's choosing dress, and Hyla's, and Ola's. My feet are in a pair of slip on blue pumps that Daddy got from the market for three ksemeti. The only good thing about my appearance is my hair. Ola twisted and braided it up on the top of my head, before pulling it and letting the curls cascade down my back.

"Ladies and gentleman, I give you His Royal Highness, Prince Ezra Michael Robert Fitzgerald of America." The self- righteous guard announces, and everyone claps. Prince Ezra walks up the stairs and turns to face all of us. "Please could all of the possible candidates for the choosing come up on to the stage please?" His voice is soft and gentle. Suddenly, I really want to go to the palace. His blue eyes sparkle as they dance over the crowd. Daddy pushes me forwards, and I move forwards, and ascend the steps next to my best friend Spencer Hastings. We hold hands and stand in a line with the rest of the girls from Rosewood. There are roughly eighty of us. I know that it won't be me. The girls have already been chosen, but only Kenneth Dilaurentis knows who the winner is. Apparently his daughter chose the girls, but that is a rumour. Everyone knows that Prince Ezra and the King and Queen do the choosing. Kenneth only knows as he is the royal advisor based in New York, the highest city, aside from Washington.

The blonde girl with the pretty dress steps towards Prince Ezra. Her eyes are glazed over as she looked around, coldly, until her gaze rested on me. I hold her stare. Nobody can intimidate me while I am in public. When I am at home, however, it is a completely different story. The glare in her eyes could cause anything from a small panic attack, to me passing out on the sofa from fear. Spencer sees the uncertainty in my eyes, and grasped my hand. The blonde smirks, and hands Prince Ezra an envelope. He takes it from her, and opens it. "The young lady from the lovely Rosewood sector is…" My heart thuds in my chest, please be me. Please be me.

It won't be me. I know it won't even though they are allowed to enter, thirteen year olds rarely get picked. The last girl was called Kaytlynn, and she competed against Ola for the heart of Prince Jyren. She was sent home within the first week. Ola made it to the final. But something bad happened on the day Prince Jyren was meant to announce his future bride. King Robert walked out, and announced that due to unforeseen circumstances, The Choosing was cancelled, and Prince Ezra would be the future king of America. Ola was heartbroken. She was so in love with the prince. He loved her too. Ola knows what happened, but she was sworn to secrecy. If she tells anyone, then both she and the person she told will be killed.

*Flashback*

Ola is coming home today! I'm so happy! Mommy says I must be extra nice to her tomorrow, but I don't know why. Ola got to stay in the castle, and eat yummy food and wear pretty dresses. I have to work for Mrs. Welsh 64 hours a week. I get Sundays off, and an hour on Saturdays as the report starts an hour earlier on that day.

I wander into Ola's room and tap her shoulder. "Hey Ola! I missed you so much! Did you like the palace? Did you bring back any food, or dresses? Larry said to tell you that you looked horgeous in those dresses, and the Prince would have to be mad not to pick you. Why didn't he? Was the queen nice? What about the King? The Prince didn't choose you! Does that mean he's mad?" I rambled. My words seemed to strike a chord in her as she began to yell. "For god's sake Aria! Shut up! You don't have a clue what happened! Just leave me alone you little brat!" Her words cause me to start crying. "O... Ola?" I sob, but she just pushes me away, lies on her bed and begins to sob quietly. It feels like the whole house is crying with us.

*End Flashback*

Spencer squeezes my hand gently. Prince Ezra opens his mouth, and the whole country holds their breath. "Aria Montgomery." His voice rings out. I stand there in shock. Me? It can't be! But it is! How? Don't they know how old I am? My legs move forward on their own, and the applause dies down. "Hello my darling." Prince Ezra says to me, kissing my cheek. The kiss leaves a warm tingly feeling to my cheek, and he pulls away in shock. I look at his eyes, and they are as wide as my own. "Come darling. We must make you look even more beautiful than you are now." He smiles at me, leading me off the stage. My cheeks burn red from the compliment.

Prince Ezra leads me into a large room full of dresses. "Pick one sweetheart, you will get plenty of chances to wear the others." He pushes me forward gently, and I shiver from where his hand touched my back. I wander around the room, stopping when I see a dress similar to that of the blonde's. The Prince seemed to like her, so maybe I should wear this dress. No. I want him to like me for me. I move on swiftly. Ezra seemed to know what I was thinking, and he held up a gorgeous white and green dress with a silver glittery cape. "I think you'd look gorgeous in this. Besides, green, silver and white are my favourite colours, not blue or gold. They're too frivolous." He laughs. "Green white and silver are my favourite colours too!" I smile at him, before taking the dress and walking to the dresssing room.

Oh my goodness! This dress is gorgeous! Prince Ezra has great taste. As I wander out, his draw drops. "Even more stunning than I imagined!" He murmurs. "Shall we?" I accept his arm, and we walk to thecarriage that will take us to the party.

*Line Break*

People keep coming over to me and congratulating me. They need to ease off a little. It's not like I've married him. However, I have recieved dozens of gifts, which I will open on the train to Washington tomorrow. Nobody is dancing yet. They're waiting. Waiting for me. Well Ezra and me. We start the dancing off with our first dance. I too am waiting. Prince Ezra needs to ask me. At the moment he is socialising with the blonde girl, who I learned is called Alison. Prince Ezra looks very uncomfortable.

Spencer is very excited for me. She has said 'Oh my gosh!' about a million times in the past hour. She is currently talking to Toby Cavanaugh, the son of the widowed carpenter. "Aria darling! Do you think you could do me the honour of giving me the first dance?" Ezra asks courteously.

"Of course your highness." I respond, as he takes my hand and leads me out onto the dance floor. The orchestra strike up a classical peice of music, and we begin to waltz around the room. "Please, call me Ezra." Ezra whispers in my ear.

"Of course, Ezra!" I whisper back.

l'm sorry I didn't ask you to dance earlier. I couldn't escape her." He nods his head at Alison. "That's quite alright Ezra." I giggle, as he spins me round and round. Ezra is a marvelous dancer. He leads me around the room with extreme confidence, and I find myself relaxing into his embrace. Ezra pulls me closer to him, and soon we are simply swaying on the spot, locked together. It feels so intimate. Dare I say, loving?

A/N hey, so this story is faintly based off 'The Selected'. I have been toying around with this idea since last week, and I've got it to a level where I'm happy with it. Do you think I should continue it? Let me know in the reviews! X


	2. The Train Ride

Aria's POV

Everything is different the following morning. The whole family seems to sit up straighter when I walk in, except Ola. She stays slouched in her seat. "Would you like some pancakes sweetheart?" My mother asks. "Since when do we have pancakes for breakfast? Or any meal for that matter?" I laugh. "Since somebody got selected to be one of the chosen." My little brother, Mike, teases. He has only just turned ten, and he doesn't really understand what it means to be one of the chosen. He just knows that no matter how it turns out, it is going to make him very rich. My family are fours, but even if I get sent home, we will be promoted to threes. If I make it to the final five, we will be promoted to twos, and if I win, we will all be made ones. Members of the royal family.

"You looked beautiful last night, Aria." Hyla comments. She is Ola's twin sister.

"Thank you." I mutter, before grabbing a pancake and eating it in seconds. The buttery taste lingers on my tongue. "That's sweet!" Daddy exclaims suddenly.

"What is?" My mother exclaims. "Good heavens Byron, do tell!" Daddy smiles, and puts the newspaper in the middle of the table. I am on the front page! 'Aria Montgomery, the darling of the choosing?' the caption reads. Oh my goodness! The picture in the middle has got to be the nicest photo of me that anyone has ever taken. It is of me and Ezra, dancing around the room. We are staring into each other's eyes, and I am laughing, however, Ezra is looking at me with large quantities of focus and devotion in his eyes. I remember how he held me that night. Gently, as if I would break under his touch, but closely, like if he loosened his grasp I would be blown away. Nobody has ever held me like that. Ever. The silence spreads over the whole table, before Ola speaks. "That's a really nice picture of you, Aria." We all stare at her in shock. Ola never speaks unless someone has spoken to her first, and she hasn't spoken to me since our fight. I smile at her, before enveloping her in a hug. "I'm sorry." I whisper.

"I'm sorry to." She whispers back, pulling me closer, and stroking my hair. This simple gesture would mean nothing coming from Hyla, or Mike, or Christie, but it means the world coming from Ola. Soon both of us are crying. I drag a chair up to her side of the table, and everyone continues to eat.

"They dropped your dress for the train station off earlier." Hyla says, trying to create a conversation.

"What's it like?" I asked. I hope it's pretty. Ezra has exceptionally good taste, so I don't know why I'm worrying. It will be beautiful, I am sure. "It's red, and old. There's a red cape to go with t and it has white fur. There's a letter for you with it! I think it's from the prince!" Christie rambles happily. "The guards dropped off outfits for the rest of us as well." She prances round the room happily, until stopping by a beautiful bag. She pulled out a light, long sleeved, yellow dress, and her own little cape. Christie is only six, but she is the most beautiful thing that I have ever laid eyes on. There is no doubt that she will look stunning this evening. Our family is made up of beautiful people. My mother was a model, and she met daddy at a photo shoot when she was nineteen. Christie has luscious brown hair, and vibrant blue eyes. Mike looks very similar, but Christie has the most beautiful pale skin, and gorgeous cheekbones. My going to the selection will ensure that she will find a loving husband, who will treat her like a princess. I am the middle child, with long brown hair and big brown eyes. I am very petite, but everyone raves about my dancing, and my singing. Hyla and Ola have long blonde hair that goes down to their collarbones in waves, and big green eyes. They are fully developed at the age of 21, and Hyla is engaged to Matt, the carpenter. They are getting married in June. I hope to be able to attend the wedding.

*Line Break*

We approach the train station together. Me in red, Christie in yellow, Hyla in green, Ola in blue and my mom in purple. Dad and Mike are both wearing smart suits. Earlier on professionals came to do our hair, and makeup. Before today, I have only worn cheap lip gloss, but today I am wearing bronzer, concealer, mascara, eyeshadow, foundation, eyeliner, lip stick, blush, and my eyebrows have been plucked to perfection. Although I look gorgeous, I am not comfortable with so much makeup on my face. Hopefully I won't have to wear this much every day. Even little Christie is wearing a bit of makeup.

There must be a thousand people at the train station today, all waiting for me. We are greeted by a team of people, who all look very intimidating. "Lady Aria, darling, so lovely to meet you! Why, aren't you just the sweetest little thing? I'm Caroline, your mentor of sorts. I am here to help prepare you for interviews and to give you some support. This is Lylia, she's your stylist, Kynnie, your makeup artist, and Lynnette, your hair dresser. We are all here to help you in any way. Your guards are on the train, you can meet them later. Now it's time for your first interview. Is that okay?" A woman wearing a silver dress greets me. She can't be more than twenty three. The other stylists look exceptionally young too. That's strange. Ola's team were all in their early thirties.

"That's fine." I smile at her nervously. An interview. Oh dear. I can't speak very well in public. "Do I need prepping for this one?"

"No dear, just be yourself. I need to see what we have to work with."

"Okay…" I step forwards smiling brightly, only to be blinded by the flash of cameras.  
"Lady Aria, Over Here!" one man yells  
"No Miss, look at me!" another screams  
"Aria, Aria, Do you like the prince?"  
"Are you excited?"  
"Is it true that you're only a four?"  
"Do you think that you're at an advantage already, or a disadvantage?"

I wobble slightly. All these questions are getting to my head. I feel so giddy. Suddenly, a man walks towards me. That man turns into Julian Rothen, the best TV producer of all time. He hosts the report every evening. The fact that I am stood in front of him, makes me want to run away and hide. This could be the rest of my life. Could be.

"Lady Aria Montgomery, my my my. Aren't you the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on?"  
"Thank you." I blush deeply.  
"Well, you are number 47 out of 50. How does it feel?"  
"Surreal, I guess. It still hasn't sunk in!" I laugh, and Julian does too.  
"Some say it never does."  
"Well, it may sink in, probably once the whole choosing's over."  
"How can you picture the choosing ending?" Julian raises an eyebrow.  
"Well, I picture Prince Ezra getting a beautiful bride, whether it's me or not."  
"Would you like it to be you?"  
"Of course I would, but whether it will be is a completely different question. All I want is for Prince Ezra to find someone he'll be happy with. If it's me, then nothing could make me happier, but there is a large chance that it won't be."  
"Why do you think that?"  
"There's fifty girls going. My chances are pretty slim."  
"Well, the best of luck to you, Lady Aria."

My mother holds me tightly. "Write when you're able to, Aria." I look up and she is silently crying. "Be safe honey, if you're unhappy, come straight home. Got it?"  
"Yes Mama. I love you too. Bye daddy." And with that I clamber onto the train.

The world begins to whoosh passed me in a mythical blur. I sigh. We haven't been on the train for ten minutes yet, and I'm already bored. My 'prep team' and Caroline are busy designing my outfit for the journy from the station to the palace. Maybe I should go and join them? Wait, should I? I don't want to interrupt. But would I be interrupting? Before I can make up my mind, Lynette calls to me. "Lady Aria, could you please come and select one of the designs?"

"Of course I can! Please call me Aria." I respond, walking over and taking a seat by Kynnie. A gasp slips through my lips. "All of them are gorgeous! How can I pick just one?"

"There's a hidden meaning to each of them. For example, if you were to wear this one, then it would highlight your age and make you look innocent." Lynnette explains, holding up a very light turquoise dress. I stare at it for a while, before Kynnie begins to speak. "However, you would look very good in grey, Miss Aria. This dress will make you look like a goddess."

"No My Lady, choose this one!" Lylia holds up a design of a stunning purple dress. Even in the picture it shimmers. "What is the meaning behind that one?" I ask them. "Power Lady Aria. The dress is meant to contain the universe, see the colour, and the star like shapes?" Lylia rambles. I can tell she feels very happy about this design.

"What do you think, Caroline?" I ask the older woman gently.

"I think you should go with the dress that most represents you." She glares at the other three, and they shrink back under her stern gaze. "I don't know which one that is." I sigh sadly. "I barely know who I am on a good day. How am I meant to make descisions based on that?" The girls look at me sadly, they don't know what to say. Neither do I, so we sit in silence for a few minutes. "We could help you!" Lynnette bursts out. "With finding yourself. We can do that! We have three days until we get off this train, might as well use them! Lets go to the studio first!" The other girls look excited. I want to get to know them better, so I find myself nodding. "Alright! What's the studio?"

Thee studio, it turns out, is a large white room. It is completely empty. There's a large cupboard in one corner , but it is built into the wall. Again, I am amazed at the size if this train. "What do you do, Lady Aria?" Kynnie asks me.

"Excuse me?"

"What's your talent?"

"Dance!" I respond quickly. "I started learning when I was two, and I have loved it ever since. Ballet is my favourite, followed by contemporary."

Lylia walked to the cupboard. "We've got one!" She calls out to us.

"Is there a- "

"Yes!" My stylist comes out holding a gold tutu and a speaker. This tutu is clearly way nicer than the one I owned at home, but I guess the palace don't have a budget. "Go and try it on!" Caroline urged, and I stepped into a small room, just off to one side. I threw it on, and pulled my hair up in a tight bun. Dance of the sugar plum fairy plays as I walk out. "Dance!" Kynnie squeals, and I comply. The music rushes into my body as I spin around the room. I leap and dance for what feels like seconds, but was actually many minutes. By the time I am done, the girls are staring at me shocked. "Wow! Wow! Wow! You're a real contender!" Lynnette squeals. And at that point, my mind starts to wonder. Is she right?

A/N Hey guys! A really cheesy ending! I have made an instagram account for this fanfiction account, where I will post photos of the dresses, and other things. My name is ' .perfection' so go follow me! Let me know what you think! X


	3. Getting to know you

Throughout the night, I find myself tossing and turning. No matter how I position myself, I can't get to sleep. It's not that the bed isn't comfy; it is the comfiest thing I have ever touched. My team is next door to me, completing my gown for the ceremony tomorrow. All fifty girls have been chosen, and the competition starts tomorrow. The stakes are higher than ever this year, as the Chosen don't just need to be wives, they need to be queens. I don't know how good I am in that department. I don't even know if I will be a good wife or not. Ola wrote me a letter with some key points on it, and some things to remember. That slip of paper will be my life. Perhaps I should start to read it now, just so I know what I'm walking into. I don't want to look foolish on the very first day there. My suitcase has barely anything in it, just some books, my day dress, a pair of riding boots, a photo of my family and the newspaper clippings about me, from the day I was chosen. Ola's letter is hidden behind the photo in the frame. I don't want any of the other girls to come across it. It belongs to me. Calmly, I sit on the sofa, and begin to read.

 _Dear Aria,_  
 _We haven't spoken in a while, and I am really sorry about that. This is the first of four letters you will receive, each one guides you through a different stage in the competition. This one will guide you through the first week or so. There are fifty girls at the moment, so don't be dis-heartened if the Prince pays little attention to you. if he does pay attention to you, then be careful how you speak to him. You don't want to seem needy, or too cold, and you definitely don't want to come off like you're only in it for the crown, which both of us know you are not. On the very first day, you are prepared properly. You can get a haircut, and dye it however you want to! Then in the evening, there is a ball, where you will be presented to the Prince, and if you are lucky he will dance with you later on. Your suite of rooms will be beautiful, they always are. The Prince sets challenges for you, where you will be ranked. The challenges are not that hard. If you do lose one then don't worry. He is just trying to get an idea of who is good at what. you won't be sent home, unless you are continuously failing challenges. There are tutors at the palace, and you can apply for some if you wish. each one has their own individual topic. We both know you will pick English. I found history to also be quite interesting. There are professional ballet teachers as well. You can take your sessions on your own, or with somebody. It's good to have friends. Do you remember my friend Chassidy? We studied Music together._

 _That is all I can think of for now. Goodbye and I love you,_  
 _Ola_

Something about Ola's letter infuriates me. She has pushed me out for what feels like forever, and now I'm going away she wants a beautiful sister relationship. I thought her letter would be cold and to the point, but it wasn't. She sounded just like she did before her choosing. Nothing like the lifeless girl I learned to steer clear of. Maybe she actually does want to help me. The thought makes me smile. If winning this competition is what I have to do to earn my sister back then I will dedicate the next however many months to making Prince Ezra fall in love with me. I know that if I get sent home, my father will have no choice but to marry me to the first man that asks for my hand, and I know that there are many men who marry young women and keep them as slaves. I do not want to spend the rest of my life tending to a man double my age, especially if he only married me for my looks. If I am going to pull this off, I need to start now.

As I enter the wardrobe room, everyone looks up. "Lady Aria," Lynnette calls. "Are you alright?" She glances at her watch. "It's twenty past three!"  
"I'm fine thank you." I respond. "I was wondering if I could lend a hand." Caroline shuffles over on the sofa to make room for me, and Kynnie hands me a mug of hot chocolate. Lylia doesn't look up from her work, but I know she isn't being rude. If my dress is not perfect tomorrow, then it will reflect badly on her as a stylist. If I do not look amazing, then she will struggle to find work. Kynnie is threading jewels onto a beautiful necklace; Lynnette is adding the finishing touches to a pair of gloves. Caroline is polishing an ornate pair of shoes. I honestly have no idea how I am meant to walk, let alone dance, in them. "Do you think that you could choose an eye shadow colour?" Kynnie asks me. "Make sure that you're comfortable with wearing it. Afterwards please could you decide how you want your hair done?" I nod and walk over to the eye shadow board. It doesn't take me long to narrow my options down to just five, and then finally one. I can't say it jumped out at me, or that I knew right away that it was the one. I can however say that after seeing it I instantly fell in love with the colour. It was a pale glittery gold, and the silver flecks in it matched the silver flecks on the dress perfectly. I knew I wouldn't feel overdone in it. It was simple but beautiful.

I finally manage to sleep on the train, but to say it was restless would be an understatement. That morning we arrived at Washington, and thousands of cameras were waiting for me. The guards hurry me into a carriage that will take me to the palace. on the way there, the girls excitedly gossip over which of the chosen they think will be sent home first. Lynnette has placed her money on a girl called Mona Vanderwaal, whereas Lylia thinks it will be Jackie Molina. Caroline rolled her eyes and told them to act responsibly, but then she commented that there was little chemistry between the Prince and a girl named Paige McCullers. Kynnie isn't riding with us as she needed to collect her three children on the way, She has a three year old daughter named Elisabeth, and six year old twins called Isobelle and James. Finding out that Kynnie had children made me realise how little I knew about team, and I vowed to get to know them all better.

My mouth drops open as we wheel through the gates. This must be the largest castle I have ever seen. Well, it is the only castle I've ever seen, but it is a very nice one. There a so many different turrets and balconies, the gardens must be bigger than all of rosewood, and right behind it is the ocean. I've never seen the sea before, so this is one of the most exciting moments of my life. Lynnette notices my expression and laughs. "Look at her! Have you ever seen anything like it, Aria?" She asks me. "No, I never thought anything could look this nice, not ever. Are you sure it's real?" I exclaim gawping at the beautifully kept orchard. Spencer would love it here. I wish she could share this moment with me. I can also picture Christie here, running around the lake, swimming in the ocean, prancing about on the bandstand. I feel like I have to win this for my family. Ola can get the help she needs, Christie and Mike can grow up in a neighbourhood that isn't famous for it's murders. Hyla and Matt could get married on the beach, like they wanted to. My mother and Father would no longer have to work 12 hours five days a week. Everyone would be happier if I can do this. I wonder if Ola felt this way when she arrived. Did she fantasise about what her life would be like if she won.? Probably not. Ola was focused, she never used to let her mind leave the present. I owe it to her to win.

* * *

"Lady Aria, sit still!" Caroline scolds, but I can't because I'm too excited. in an hour I will be downstairs socialising with royalty at my very first ball. I still haven't met any of the other chosen, but they can't all be bad. Ola said to make friends, so that is what I intend to do tonight. I need to seem like I am fitting in at the place. Kynnie's children are the most perfect creatures ever, they are all little clones of each other, with luscious black hair, and big green eyes. Lylia is currently sewing me into the light grey dress, while Lynnette twists my long locks into an elegant twist, leaving some tendrils down to frame my face. Kynnie is painting my lips a nude pink, while Caroline plays peek-a-boo with Elisabeth.

Once they are satisfied with my appearance, we all move to the sofa. We are not in my suite of rooms, as I am not allowed to enter them until after the ball. Apparently Prince Ezra is meant to make an elimination after the party. The thought of going home terrifies me. Tonight I will be on my very best behaviour. "Lady Aria?" Isobelle asks me.  
"Yes sweetie?" I respond.  
"Do you like Prince Ezra? I think he likes you a lot. You looked perfect together at the ceremony, all the papers thought so too! I think that you would make the best queen ever." The little girl rambles on. I wonder how many other people feel that way. Not many most likely. They probably think I am too young, too naïve, too trusting. Now I have to prove them wrong.

The conversation has moved on to Lylia. They are talking about her husband, a guard at the palace. "Honestly, Noel treats me like a princess. I don't know what I did to deserve him." She murmurs, smiling. Out of all the girls, I would say that Lylia is the most reserved. She is very quiet, and I am glad that she has a husband that takes care of her properly. Caroline is not married, but she is in a serious relationship, Kynnie is married, and Lynnette is single. They ask me about my life back at home, and I fill them in with tales of Christie and Mike. They make polite comments about Hyla's engagement, but I can tell that they aren't used to the thought of a quiet wedding. The topic of Ola is untouched, thankfully. I think that the girls realised that she was a sore topic for me, and gave me my space. I couldn't have asked them for anything else.

Before I know it, the hour has passed, and we are walking downstairs. The girls are allowed to go straight into the ballroom, but I am led into a small wing, with all of the other chosen. I make my way to a small sofa, where three girls are sitting. "Hi can I sit here?" I ask them cautiously.  
"Of course!" The blonde answers. "I'm Hanna Marin, this is Paige McCullers and Charlotte Drake." She gestures to the two girls sitting next to her.  
"I'm Aria." I say as I sit down. The three of them seem really nice. I can remember seeing Hanna in a paper, she's fifteen, and Paige and Charlotte are both sixteen.  
"Ladies, please come and stand in a nice, orderly line." A guard calls out. We are led to a set of doors, and then we enter one by one. Paige walks in after a girl named Jenna Marshall. Then Hanna. Then Me. I hear the guard calling out my name. I feel my feet walking forwards. But all I see is a pair of deep blue eyes, staring straight into mine.

* * *

 **A/N Another cheesy ending there. I seem to use them a lot at the moment. Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I have a whole ton of excuses, but I don't want to bore you. Let me know what you think of the story. XX**


End file.
